


Coffee Kisses

by TheOneAndOnlyMegan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff, like honestly it's all just fluff, pharamercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyMegan/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyMegan
Summary: Fareeha  Amari doesn't drink coffee, yet she finds herself entering a cafe upon seeing a beautiful blonde.





	Coffee Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! LOVE PHARAMERCY! Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave 'em down below.

Fareeha Amari didn’t drink coffee. It was always too bitter or too hot. No, Fareeha Amari didn’t drink coffee, but she found herself in a little downtown coffee shop nonetheless. 

 

Admittedly, her reasons for being there were stupid, and she knew that. 

 

She just didn’t care. 

 

Looking up from the steaming cup in front of her, Fareeha’s eyes were drawn once again to the blonde across the room. Her bright blue eyes were fixed on her computer screen, her curved light brown brows bunched up adorably in the middle. 

 

Fareeha’s own brows furrowed as she looked back down at her hands, now gripping the cup of coffee in front of her tightly. 

 

_ “What am I doing here?”  _

 

* * *

 

Angela Zeigler’s eyes flicked up from her computer screen to land on the raven haired girl in the booth across the café from her.  

 

She’d already been sitting in the café for a good three hours or so, working on one of her many papers for her medical classes. When she’d gotten up to order what had to be her ninth cup of coffee (the barista she’d just met today knowing her order like the back of his hand) that morning, she’d just so happened to glance out the café window and see the raven haired girl with dark caramel skin looking in. 

 

They made eye contact and Angela felt the air rush out of her lungs. The barista cleared his throat from behind the counter and Angela tore her eyes away form the girl. 

 

When she turned back around upon receiving her cup, Angela felt a twinge of sadness when she found the girl no longer there. 

 

Sitting back down, Angela resumed staring at her computer with a heaviness in her heart. When the bright silver bell above the door rang, Angela’s head snapped up and to her surprise, the raven hair girl in a blue fur coat sauntered in. The girl walked up to the counter, ordered, and sat down. 

 

Angela hadn’t gotten any work done since. 

 

* * *

 

_ “C’mon Fareeha, you’re a goddamn military trainee! Just go talk to her!” _

 

Gathering up her courage, Fareeha stood and made her way over to the blonde’s table. 

 

“Um...hey. Is anyone sitting here?” Fareeha asked by way of greeting, knowing that if the girl rejected her out right  _ now  _ her ego would suffer a great blow. 

 

The girl looked up at her in shock, blue eyes wide and framed by stark  _ almost  _ white blonde wisps of hair that had fallen from her ponytail. 

 

Fareeha braced herself for rejection. 

 

Instead, the girl replied, “You’re Arabic.” 

 

Fareeha smiled gently, “Egyptian, actually. You’re Swiss?” 

 

The girl blushed and lowered her head, a small smile on her lips. 

 

The sight made Fareeha’s insides melt. 

 

“Yes. How’d you know? Usually people mistake me for German.” Fareeha found herself calmed at the very sound of the girl’s voice. The way her accent made her sound even more gently and warm, and how her blue eyes seemed full of curiosity with maybe just a hint of mischief.

 

Fareeha shrugged, “Lucky guess I suppose.” She gestured to the seat across from Angela, asking again, “Mind if I sit? If you’re not too busy, that is.” 

 

The girl’s smile widened, “Be my guest.” 

 

Fareeha slid the chair out from under the table and sat down. “Fareeha Amari. And you?” 

 

The girl seemed to be frozen for a minute, the she shook her head as her cheeks flushed, “Angela. Angela Zeigler.”   

 

Angela looked down at Fareeha’s cup of coffee and her smile faltered a bit, “My heavens, what on  _ earth  _ are you drinking?” 

 

Fareeha looked at Angela’s cup, then down to her own. Angela’s was completely black, while her own was more of a pale yellow. Fareeha blushed, “Well, admittedly I don’t drink coffee. So, I just ordered whatever sounded good.”  

 

Angela raised one of her eyebrows, a playful smirk on her face and  _ Oh, how the tables have been turned.  _

 

“Which was?” 

 

Fareeha thought for a moment, then sniffed her coffee, “Apple Cinnamon....fall special...maybe?” 

 

Angela’s laugh was bright and loud and  _ beautiful  _  and earned the two a couple glasses from the other customers, but Fareeha ignored them. 

 

Once she caught her breath Angela asked, “Why come into a coffee shop if you don’t drink coffee?” 

 

Fareeha smirked, “Well, maybe I wanted a taste of something off the menu.” 

 

There were  _ hundreds  _ of innuendos that phrase could mean and Fareeha almost regretted it as soon as she said it. However, Angela’s eyes darkened and a light brush dusted her creamy cheeks and the tips of her ears. “Oh yeah? Still want to order?” 

 

Fareeha’s mind didn’t even think about what she was about to do with a near stranger, her body just leaned in without further thought.

 

Thankfully Angela was doing the same. 

 

They met in the middle, Angela’s laptop having been pushed to the side opon Fareeha first sitting down. When their lips met, for a warm, gently kiss, Fareeha’s eyes slipped closed and she heard Angela let out a soft whimper. When Fareeha’s tongue enters Angela’s mouth she could taste the bitterness of her coffee on her tongue. 

 

Fareeha decided maybe she liked the way coffee tasted.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked this, maybe check out my other story? (It's a 100 Star Trek AU)


End file.
